Revenge
by Rianmonty
Summary: He took everything from me. Killed my love, slaughtered my friends and razed my home. One day he will pay. One day I will have my revenge


**Hey guys, long time no see, I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology, Percy Jackson or Camp Half-Blood **

My life used to be good, me, the savior of Olympus, twice. But even I couldn't have predicted this. When he turned on us, slaughtered women, children and monsters alike, where ever his sword touched drew blood. He guided me through that river, now he is a killing machine... Unstoppable some say, well, I will try to stop him, in time I will, in time I will get my revenge...

I sprinted through the woods, glancing behind me occasionally, looking for any sign of him. The killer, he burned Camp Half-Blood to the ground, spat on the Zeus cabin remains and slaughtered the campers. Annabeth, gone. Grover, missing in action. So here I am... Near Yellowstone. Riptide in my hand. The glowing blade that fought to defend camp. The glowing blade that almost shattered under his strikes. I was one of the only survivors. Not even the Gods could stop Him. He made Kronos look like a bullet compared to an atomic bomb. No one knows how he did it, but he did. Rose from Hades realm.

I drew back the string of my bow, holding my breath I let the arrow fly at the deer, it stuck it right in the eye. Poor sucker didn't stand a chance, much like us in our fight against Him. Like a fly against a tennis racket. Tomorrow I will head back to the remains of Camp-Half blood. Search for survivors of the massacre. You may wonder why I am not acting sad over the deaths, truth be told. I am, every death shattered me, almost until suicide. Then I remember Annabeth's last words... "Don't give in... *cough* don't let him win..." She is the only reason I am still fighting, training to be able to stand up to him, to be able to have the pleasure of avenging all my friends... To have the pleasure of driving riptide down his throat, I shook the thoughts off of my head, deciding I didn't want to have dreams about what I wanted to do to him. I stood up and stretched. I then put my backpack on and took out my prototype Celestial bronze revolver made for me by Jake from the Hephaestus cabin, it could shoot celestial bronze or mortal lead bullets. I packed up camp and began to plot my plan of action, tomorrow I would begin my journey to the camp to pay my respects. Hopefully he wouldn't be there.

When I arrived at the camp I remembered to events that led to the slaughter.

*_start of_ _flashback*_

_I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth, she was laughing because she had tricked me into eating wasabi, _

_'Yo Perce, we need you to train the campers in sword fighting, sorry bro but we need to be prepared.' Michael Yew said._

_'Ok, I will be right over...' I said sourly_

_'Sorry man, but you are our most experienced fighter, I mean there is Clarisse but she barely fought in the Titan War.' Michael say apologetically. I said goodbye to Annabeth and started a slow jog toward the sword fighting arena. Then I heard an ear-piercing scream, I glanced at Michael and we both shared the same thought_

_'What the heck was that!' I questioned._

_'I don't know but it sounds like it came from Thalia's Pine!' Michael exclaimed. We both sprinted as fast as our legs could take out toward the Pine. When I got there I seen him... He spat on a young campers dead body as he ripped his sword out of the campers body. By then, it was too late, he slaughtered Michael and threw a fallen campers spear into Clarisse. It pierced through her stomach and she cried out in pain. I suddenly felt disgusted with the gods. They just watched him raze the cabins... Kill their kids. I shook my head and drew riptide. I charged at him. He smirked, I sliced at his side, he blocked and slashed at my chest, I barely managed to dodge. I thrust at his abdomen in desperation. He sidestepped easily and brought his sword down full strength on riptide. Riptide went flying towards the soft grass. He then proceeded to kick me in the chest, I went flying 5 feet. He then continued on his rampage. He slaughtered campers. Left and right, young and old, male or female, no one could stop him. Annabeth was wearing her invisibility cap. However, he realized this. I tried to yell out but I couldn't find my voice. He thrust his sword through Annabeths stomach. I could see the other end poking through her back. She cried then fell to the ground. Time slowed. Rage slowly clouded my eyes. Filled with a new found strength. I got up, picked up Riptide and raised it above my head. I charged towards him with a battle cry. When I got to him I brought my sword down on his head, he held his sword over his head and blocked. I put all my strength into downward force and pushed. Growling as I did so. His sword clattered to the floor as the punched me in the stomach. Temporarily winding me. I saw cabins on fire as I heard a ringing sound, I heard muffled screams as I watched my fellow campers flee from the scene. Many getting stuck down by him._

'_Per-Percy' Annabeth muttered 'I'm going to die. Tell my mother I love her.'_

'_Annabeth' I sobbed 'You're going to be fine! Apollo and the Olympians will be here soon.'_

_She laughed faintly then burst into a fit of coughs._

'_Seaweed Brain, we both know that's not true, but promise me this. Promise me- Promise me you won't give in. Don't let him win.' She lay her head down and her eyes lost their light. I sobbed for Zeus knows how long. Just wanting the pain to end._

_Eventually I gathered the strength to stand, I grabbed riptide and kissed Annabeth's forehead. I then sprinted into the woods. I don't know where I was. I just kept sprinting_

_*end of flashback*_

As I trudged toward New York, I remembered who he was. His name, Achilles. And he will die by my hand.


End file.
